


Nose Sensitive

by MyrJuhl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Awkwardness, Bodily Fluids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elements, Feelings, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mini Road Trip, Modern Setting, Orgasm, PWP/Lemon, Romance, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: .“Tell me something random,” Grantaire asked.“All right…” Enjolras thought for a few moments and then hummed before he said, “Did you know that the tissue in your nose is actually similar to erectile tissue and can become engorged with blood. This incidentally is why we get blocked noses. Also that the groove between your nose and upper lip can be particularly sensitive to some people?”“No shit? I did not know that.”*Or the one where Enjolras and Grantaire are stuck in a downpour and can’t get home..





	Nose Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

.

. ~ɤ~ .

That morning, Enjolras was awakened by a sound. He looked at his alarm, but it wasn’t that. Finally, he realised it was his phone pinging from group messages.

Basically, they all sounded mostly the same: ‘Shouldn’t we cancel due to the weather?’.

Enjolras looked out the window. It didn’t look so bad, really. He picked up his phone and responded.

_‘No cancelling. I’m going to be there.’ _

He knew it was bullying, because if he showed up, the others would have to, too. He just felt that it wouldn’t be fair to cancel on the people who showed up. Besides what harm would getting a little wet cause? 

Les Amis had arranged a rally out of town to reach out to other people than their usual crowd. The topic of today was climate changes. For their arrangement, Les Amis had been allowed to use a field that belonged to an uncle of Bossuet’s.

Getting ready took a small amount of time, and soon Enjolras got into his car and left Paris. After thirty minutes of driving he was out of the suburbs, and had reached the countryside. Everything out there was normally rural, green, and fresh. Now it was humid and very wet. Belatedly, Enjolras realised that the ditches were so heavy from rain that they threatened to overflow pretty soon. That would mean these muddy roads would be taxing to navigate with small cars like Enjolras’. He continued carefully on the hilly roads whose descend were already covered in water.

This wasn’t normal, and he dreaded how the landscape would look when it was time to go home. Looking at it now, he realised how ill chosen using the field was. The mass of rain had come today. Like a symbol of today’s topic. Since using the facility didn't cost them anything the field had seemed like a sensible idea.

“Damned rain…” The field looked like a catastrophe, but he was here now and he would face this challenge. Brazing himself, he got out of the car. The field in question was positioned on a flat stretch, so there were puddles everywhere that he tried to avoid. Thank god he’d dressed sensible and brought wellingtons.

As he crossed the field, it quickly became evident that besides his friends, only about thirty spectators had shown up so far, huddled under umbrellas. Turning to look further up the road, didn’t raise his optimism. No cars had been approaching for a while. 

“Are we still doing this?” Combeferre asked the moment Enjolras reached him.

Enjolras nodded and embraced him. “Yes. I think we should. These good people chose to come in spite of the rain.” Enjolras pointed at the people gathered in front of the tribune of Feuilly’s platform truck. He realised he knew most of them. They often showed up at their rallies, so no new faces to enlighten. Well, they’d come and so he would give them his speech. 

However, the rain was without a doubt the cause for the overall failure. The umbrellas that protected the crowd from the elements probably distorted any chance of actually hearing what Enjolras had to say once he began. Of those attending more than half had left before the speech was even finished because of the intensified rain. 

Enjolras’ fire gradually died when the field he was addressing became empty save for his friends. 

“Very well,” he said and put down the megaphone and jumped down on the field.

Ultimately, the group of dedicated friends had no other choice but accept defeat and agreed to end the farce and get back to the city. The field was a disastrous muddy mess by then.

“Fine. Let’s call it a day,” he finally caved in. “I can drive if some of you want... a lift...” The sudden swirl of activity took him by surprise. No one asked for a lift. Instead his friends crammed into Feuilly’s truck.

“My mistake,” Enjolras apologised to nobody when the truck had left. Sighing inwardly, Enjolras was the last one standing. He should probably have gotten on that truck, too, but he hadn’t moved from the spot. As rain continuously matted his hair into wet locks of curls, he bodily shivered.

Ignored, downtrodden pamphlets littered the ground in front of the tire grooves from Feuilly’s truck. They would have to be picked up. They’d promised Bossuet’s uncle. He was almost going to ignore the weather and begin the ungrateful task when he heard a cough behind him.

Startled he turned and saw Grantaire standing there with a wry smile.

“Can I ride with you?” Grantaire asked. “I lingered behind because you seemed out of sorts,” he added with a smirk.

“I’m fine,” Enjolras said too quickly. “You should have ridden with Feuilly,” he said.

“Probably, but then you would have stood here alone in the rain. In... this.” Grantaire pointed out to the miserable condition of the field, the road, and everything in between.

Enjolras nodded and shivered again.

“Let’s get the hell out of this,” he said, suddenly grateful not to be alone. Then crestfallen, he remembered all the mess. “But we still need to clear the debris.”

“We all bailed on you. Leave the shit here. Yo- we can come back later and clean up when the rain has settled.”

Looking toward the sky, Enjolras shuddered. “I don't think it’s going to be any time soon, Grantaire.”

“I don’t think either; hence you should leave it be till tomorrow.”

Thunder cracked the sky, and Enjolras changed his mind immediately. “This is getting dangerous. Let’s go.”

Grantaire nodded and they hurried to reach the safety of Enjolras’ car, jumping over the pools of water to escape getting their clothes baptised in mud too badly.

More thunder and light bolts split the air but they managed to reach the car without any accidents.

“Turn up the heat, please!” Grantaire begged with clattering teeth.

“The windows will fog up,” Enjolras counter argued.

“So bloody what? It’s not like we’re driving yet and I’m freezing.”

Enjolras opened the car door and looked out. Exiting the field was still possible but soon that could turn out to be a challenge and Enjolras turned on the windshield wiper. “Better get the car out of the field first. Then I’ll turn the heat on.”

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” 

The wheels spun a few times spreading mud and water everywhere, but eventually, they got on the road.

“I really hope the others get home safely,” Enjolras said.

“I’m not worried about that, Enj,” Grantaire said. “I would have been worried if you’d been alone though.”

Enjolras smiled a little in spite of the stress nagging in the front of his head. “I’m sure I could have managed, but it’s very kind of you to care.”

Grantaire didn’t respond, so Enjolras looked at him. 

“Heat, please,” Grantaire said and pointed towards the dashboard and its small gadgets.

“Right.” Enjolras turned up the heat and Grantaire sighed and wriggled a little in his seat. Enjolras looked down at the floor and obviously the car would have to undergo a thorough cleaning very soon. But first he’d have to get them home.

Enjolras drove carefully until the hill began to descend, contemplating the best option. Already ahead he could tell that the bottom was already flooded from excess water from the ditches. He couldn’t tell how deep it was and he didn’t want to try finding out for the next half hour until they were back in Paris. He backed until they were at the top of the hill again.

“This is not good,” he muttered and turned off the engine.

Grantaire didn’t reply. He was busy Googling the weather rapport. “It’s not. _Motorists are advised not to drive..._ It’s very helpful advice if you’re not already caught in a monsoon,” he chuckled. Grantaire removed his wet coat and dropped it on the back seat. 

Enjolras followed his example and they shivered a bit until the heat made a difference. 

“Can’t see a thing,” Enjolras pointed at the foggy window and the rain prevented him from airing out the humidity.

“Let’s pretend this is a tent and that we’re car camping,” Grantaire said with a smile.

Enjolras looked at him pointedly. Then he grabbed the steering wheel and said. “I’ve never camped.”

“But you can improvise, right?”

“I suppose,” Enjolras grabbed his chin and wiped over barely there stubble. “Man... I’m sorry, Grantaire. I didn’t even check the forecast before I left.”

“You would have come even if a storm had been warned. None of us could have convinced you to bail on this.”

Enjolras smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I would.”

“And we would have come here because you’d want to.”

“You shouldn’t have come just because I wanted to...”

“Don't give me that speech, Enj. We came. We’re always in this together. That’s why we’re all friends, right?”

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” Enjolras said. He wasn’t prone to feeling guilt about those who followed him or actually joined because they shared a belief in making a difference. But today, he regretted ignoring empathy to productivity. He had reacted irresponsibly by neglecting the weather forecast, and now he had made Grantaire get stuck here with him. “I’m still sorry if you had something better to do than sitting in a car for God knows how long.”

“Why? I’m already having the time of my life,” Grantaire smirked. 

Enjolras nodded. “Right. Me, too.”

Grantaire laughed heartily and Enjolras couldn't help laugh as well.

“Besides I would have been worried if you’d been alone out here while I was at home with my feet up.”

Enjolras didn’t say anything at first. “You really would?” he finally allowed himself to ask.

“Of course, Enjolras. I’d follow you anywhere. You know that by now. I’m your most loyal subject.” 

As always when Grantaire began that spiel, he ignored it. Grantaire liked telling a good joke, and Enjolras was more often than not the punch line of it. One got used to it, so it didn't faze him anymore. Enjolras turned his head, but Grantaire was looking out of the window. He turned on the radio. The music was a pleasant counterpart to the sounds of the rain and made his thoughts begin to drift.

Minutes passed with the two of them not talking, but listening to the music and the incessant rain drumming against the car.

When he realised he wasn’t freezing any longer, Enjolras closed his eyes. The sounds of the rain had changed from grating on his nerves to calming him. Knowing he had no power over the weather, gave him an almost Zen kind of feeling.

At some point he felt Grantaire’s eyes on him and, when he looked, the dark-haired man was watching him. They didn't say anything. Enjolras inhaled deeply and closed his eyes again.

“Tell me something random,” Grantaire asked.

“Oh... All right…” Enjolras opened his eyes not realising he’d dosed off. Thinking for a few moments he then hummed before he said, “Did you know that the tissue in your nose is actually similar to erectile tissue and can become engorged with blood. This incidentally is why we get blocked noses. Also that the groove between your nose and upper lip can be particularly sensitive to some people?”

“No shit? I did not know that, but I’m flabbergasted this was the random thing you wanted to tell me. I guess it makes sense why the Inuit kiss with their noses?”

Enjolras shrugged delicately. “Fuck… when does the rain stop?” The novelty of it wore off fast.

“According to climate changes… never,” Grantaire said and rolled down the window and stuck his head out. “Brrrr… it’s getting colder.”

“Then why do you get wetter deliberately? That’s why we’re _in_ the car.”

“Can this car run the heat all night if we have to stay here?”

“Yes. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

That was the last thing Enjolras wanted as they kept the small talk going. Staying here all night. However, the rain was merciless and they had no other options because risking what was ahead of them was out of the question. The stressful reality of this was slowly creeping in on Enjolras who had stoically refused to acknowledge his sixth sense that told him they were actually in a lot of shit. From there on, Enjolras’ nerves wore thinner by the minute. 

There wasn’t much light either, because the sun was blocked behind the heavy clouds. At some point the sun would go down and there were no light posts on these roads. The thought of sitting in compete darkness was the final drop and he blurted, “Shall we try and see how far we can go anyway?” 

Grantaire literally grabbed his arm. “Hell, no. Enjolras... you have no visibility to navigate anywhere. We’ll eventually end in a flood deeper than this car.”

He fucking knew that, but he was facing irrational fear and it was getting harder to ignore. He counted to ten. Then ten more and finally he exhaled. “Fuuuck...” He just wanted to drive home so badly; disappear under his warm duvet with a mug of hot coffee and relax. He had no doubt Grantaire wanted the same thing.

“Oh my god!” he suddenly said experiencing an epiphany. “We’ve passed a building when we drove back and forth. I hope I’m right remembering there was a B&B sign. I even think it’s before this hill slopes at the other end.”

“You sure?” Grantaire asked with the same hopeful tone in his voice. “What? Are you suggesting we actually knock on the door and ask for a room, you flirt?”

“That’s what they’re there for. So, yes. I am,” Enjolras said and nodded to emphasise his decision.

“That’s a brilliant plan, but I can’t afford that.”

“I can and we’re doing it.”

“Hey, hey, Enj! Seriously...”

. ~ɤ~ .

Enjolras had already started turning the car around and move in the opposite direction. If they stayed in the car, they would sooner or later become hungry and the thought of them starting bickering was enough to have him grab the steering wheel harder. His clothes were still uncomfortably damp, he was in a foul mood, and the monotonous sound of the rain was more than ever grating on his nerves now that he hopefully had an alternative. 

“Finally,” he breathed when he saw the sign now enlightened by a lamp. He drove up the driveway and parked in the small lot next to the house. Then he jumped out of the car and hurried getting to the front door. Pushing the bell, he wondered what he looked like. Probably a mad person.

“Good evening,” a woman asked looking at him questioningly.

“I apologise for showing up like this, but my party and I were hoping your Bed and Breakfast offer has an opening for tonight, Madame?”

“We have. You’re most welcome. But it depends on how many there is in your party?”

“We’re only two.” Enjolras replied.

“Then I have a room with a double bed. Is that satisfactory?”

Enjolras didn’t even hesitate for a second before he nodded. “Yes. Thank you. We’re desperate to get out of the rain.”

“Leave your shoes outside, if you don’t mind, but do come in. I’ll have the room ready in ten minutes.”

Enjolras stepped away and waved at Grantaire. “Hurry up! We got a room.”

Grantaire grabbed their belongings and ran to the front door. Shortly after, they were both standing in the corridor, relieved sucking up the warmth and lack of noise.

“What’s happening now?” Grantaire whispered.

“We have a room. She said ten minutes.”

“One room?” Grantaire asked and smirked.

“Grow up. At least it is a room.”

Grantaire didn’t answer because the landlady was back.

“Your room is ready,” she announced when she came back down from the first floor. 

“Thank you very much. Is it too late for a meal?” Enjolras asked.

It was but the landlady offered to make them a sandwich, which they accepted gratefully.

Enjolras nodded. “Thank you again for accommodating us.”

“No worries. That’s what we’re here for.”

Grantaire smiled charmingly, and she smiled back. 

Enjolras grabbed his arm and Grantaire looked at him.

“What?” he mouthed as they trotted after her.

“You know what,” Enjolras hissed back, not knowing why he was annoyed himself. It was probably just fatigue showing its face now that they were out of the element.

“She’s my mother’s age. I’m seriously not interested, Enj. And why do you even care? I just thought it wouldn’t hurt to play nice.”

“You’re flirting with her. It’s uncool,” Enjolras accused.

“I don't think we need this conversation, Enjolras,” Grantaire said surprisingly gentle.

Enjolras deflated and felt the stress keenly. He needed to get his shit together. They were out of the rain now. Everything was cool. “Fine. You’re right. I’m just done,” he muttered to Grantaire.

“This is your room, gentlemen. Breakfast is served tomorrow between 7 and 8.30 am. Bathroom is just across. I’ll bring you your sandwiches very shortly,” the landlady informed them and left. 

The key was in the door already. Grantaire let them in and pulled out the key. There was indeed a double bed in the room and Enjolras sighed. It looked incredibly inviting. 

“Do you wanna shower first?” Grantaire asked.

“No. I want to shower for an hour, so you’d better go first,” Enjolras said dreamily without even looking at him.

“Suit yourself. I don’t need that much water on my body tonight.”

“You’re already wet,” Enjolras said without consulting his brains. He didn’t even analyse it.

“I know...”

There was a knock on the door and since they were still standing in front of it, they both started. Grantaire opened it.

The landlady handed him a plate. “Here are your sandwiches... and I have some dry pyjamas of my husband’s you can lend. If you want to, I can take your clothes for a spin in the drier?”

“Oh? That is very kind of you,” Enjolras said, “But they’re pretty dirty.”

Grantaire turned to face him and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Just leave them outside, and I’ll take care of it,” the woman said.

When they once more were alone, Grantaire looked at Enjolras. “Now who is flirting?”

“I wasn’t flirting,” Enjolras immediately denied because he didn’t flirt with people of disinterest. He didn’t flirt period.

“I know you weren’t,” Grantaire laughed. “You wouldn’t know flirting if it was stamped on your brow.”

“I know how to flirt. Go take your shower and stop harassing me.”

Grantaire gave him the peace sign before he left the room.

“…Or I might suffocate you in your sleep,” he muttered.

“I heard that. Sounds like a thrilling night ahead of us.”

“Um…” Enjolras tried to think of a suitable come back. But then the bathroom door was closed and the water turned on seconds after. He went to the window and looked out at the rain and just let his thoughts run amok. It was decompressing and he couldn’t remember a single one of them when barely ten minutes later, Grantaire came back wearing the landlady’s husband’s much too large pyjamas. Enjolras smiled. He looked… cute.

“We’re gonna cuddle all night, Enjolras,” Grantaire wriggled his eyebrows at his expression and fluffed his too long sleeves. Strangely that sounded like something he wouldn’t mind.

“My turn,” he retorted instead and picked up his own dry garments.

Enjolras’ shower was soothing and so deliciously warm he forgot time until he’d used up all the hot water. That was about the same amount of time Grantaire had used. Well. Showering for an hour was just figuratively speaking. He would never use that much hot water for real just for a shower.

He found Grantaire’s wet clothes in a heap by the door and he dropped his own on top of them before he entered their room.

“Did your water run cold?” he asked Grantaire when he’d stepped inside just wrapped in a towel.

Grantaire didn’t respond right away. He just looked at him and then blinked a few times before he looked elsewhere. Enjolras cast a look down at himself just to check if something was wrong. He couldn’t imagine what that could be.

“Uhhh... No… but I assume yours did?” Grantaire pointed toward him. 

“Yeah,” he just said. “Too soon even.” Again, Enjolras looked at where Grantaire was pointing. Well, his nipples were hard but that was quite natural when the room was colder than the bathroom. And then he realised he was going to have to drop the towel with Grantaire in the room. “You can look away if you can’t handle me changing clothes.”

Grantaire chuckled but it sounded forced. “Only you can say it like you’re doing me favour.”

Enjolras wasn’t sure what he meant by that so he shrugged and let go of the towel. Once he was dressed in the comfy pyjamas, he looked longingly at the bed, went directly to it, and burrowed under the duvet like he'd dreamed of doing the last hour. Sighing, he closed his eyes and relished in the softness surrounding him. “Heaven...” he gushed.

Grantaire chuckled and joined him. “This is really nice, yeah. Here is your food,” he said and reached over the plate.

“Thanks. My brain’s going to check out as soon as I’ve eaten. I’m so tired.”

“And here is your coffee.”

Enjolras’ attention sharpened with glee. “What did you say?”

“We have our own little electric kettle and coffee. I guess it costs extra. Is that all right?”

“Absolutely. Oh, my God, Grantaire. Thanks so much!”

“That smile is worth it,” Grantaire laughed as he handed over a warm mug of coffee. “Perhaps you can stay awake a little longer now?”

“We’ll see.” The sandwich was fantastic but at this point any food would have been amazing. He tried not to inhale the food, but he was so hungry.

“She made two… you don’t have to eat like you’ve been starved,” Grantaire said highly entertained.

Enjolras stopped eating. “She made us two?” The happiness he felt right now was ridiculous, but food, coffee, and a warm bed were his basic needs right now and all of them were fulfilled. 

“Yeah.” Grantaire pointed towards the small tea kitchen where he detected another set of sandwiches.

“Thank you,” he tried answering around a bite. As soon as he’d finished the first one, he jumped out of bed to fetch the second. “You want me to bring yours?”

“Yeah, why not?” Grantaire replied.

Moments later, Enjolras was ensconced back under the duvet, eating the last sandwich. “In spite of everything, I am actually having a good time.” He turned his head to look at Grantaire, who looked back with a fond expression he tried to wipe off his face but didn’t quite manage. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m having a lovely time as well.”

“Why?”

“I’m spending my time with… someone… I mean. This is better than being alone.”

“It is definitely. I’m very glad you’re here. I can honestly say I wouldn’t have dealt with this as well as we did had I been on my own. I’d probably still be sitting in the car or driven under water and gotten stuck there.”

Grantaire reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Anytime, Enj. Really.”

Enjolras nodded. He wondered how he would have dealt with the situation with anyone else from their group and concluded he preferred this scenario of them all.

A phone suddenly ringed, and they looked at each other. “Yours?” they asked simultaneously because for some reason they shared the same ringtone.

Grantaire bothered more because he actually got out of bed and located a phone by the tea kitchen.

“It’s yours,” he said.

“Well answer it,” Enjolras said with a disinterested shrug. He was deliciously lethargic and didn't want to bother with anything. It was so unlike him and he liked this stasis.

“Hello?” Grantaire said. “It’s Grantaire... no, he’s fine. We’re fine. Did you get home safely? Good, good... We’re at this B&B and we’re fine but can’t get home in Enj’s car. We’ll wait and see how the roads are in the morning... yeah, all right... cheers.” Grantaire dropped the phone back on the small counter and came back under the covers.

“Who was it?” Enjolras asked.

“President Macron. He’s been so worried.”

Enjolras snorted softly through his nose. “Combeferre, I take it.”

“No. Jehan if you must know.”

“Thanks.” Enjolras smiled. In truth, he’d forgotten about everybody else. But it was nice to know the others had gotten home safely.

There was a telly in the room. Enjolras rarely watched TV but right now it would be nice if there was a film they could watch together. “Do you want to watch something?” he asked Grantaire.

“Nah... I’ve got a better idea.”

Grantaire got out of bed and stuck out his hand. “Why don’t we dance, Enjolras?”

Enjolras looked at Grantaire’s hand. “Dance? I don’t quite follow?”

“Do you dance?”

“Just... basic. Nothing fancy.”

“Basic is my middle name.”

Enjolras frowned. “Don’t do that. I don't like when you do that.”

Grantaire shrugged. “Just stating fact.” His hand whipped impatiently towards Enjolras again and with a sigh, he slipped out from under the warm covers.

“What music are we dancing to?”

“Nice, jazzy, slow and nice.”

“Well, that says it all,” Enjolras said. But when Grantaire found the music on his phone it was the perfect setting. He was shorter than Grantaire, so he put his arms around the brunette’s neck. Grantaire’s hands found a natural rest on Enjolras’ waist. “You do this often?”

“Do what?” Grantaire asked with a small smile.

“Dance with your friends?”

“I try and dance as often as I can. You know I used to train ballet.”

“I remember. You must be flex... ible,” he said but regretted because he realised the innuendo in that.

Grantaire didn't pick it up, but the light in his eyes told Enjolras that he was aware. Instead he pulled Enjolras closer. 

Enjolras inhaled surprised. Grantaire pushed his face closer to Enjolras' neck and closing his eyes, Enjolras allowed himself to enjoy it. The music gave their minuscule steps a natural cause to sway. The deep sax and accompanying piano were sensual, and Enjolras was a little in love with what they were doing. One of Grantaire’s hands wandered up and ran across Enjolras’ hair a few times. A small caress that added so much content that he turned his face to look at Grantaire. “This is nice,” he whispered, knowing he would never have done this with anyone else.

“It really is, yeah,” Grantaire whispered back and lowered his face.

To Enjolras’ surprise, Grantaire let his nose slip next to his before a slow exploration was launched across his protruding organ. He may have told Grantaire about the sensitivity of the nose as trivial knowledge but being subjected to it in this setting had his nerve endings respond quite positively.

“Grantaire...” he warned. “It’s very...”

“Don’t say anything. Just enjoy it,” Grantaire whispered. “Get a hard on for all I care. I just like holding you, Enj.”

Enjolras swallowed reflexively by that admission. He wasn’t used to being taken care of. It wasn’t in his DNA to acknowledge care. He was always the one who took action in the things he was involved in, but today he’d had to let go of that because it had been the logic thing to do. Grantaire was sensible and a notorious giver. Enjolras might get used to that if he let go.

He slipped his arms down Grantaire’s chest and embraced him in kind. Grantaire’s breath caressed his face as his nose continued to map out the landscape around Enjolras’ own nose. It was ticklish, highly sensual, and yes he could feel how sensation heightened his nose had become. It was erotic and knowing this, did indeed give him a hard on.

“You realise it has a double effect?” Grantaire whispered with a hitch in his voice.

“Double?” Enjolras replied.

“What I afflict on you, you afflict back to me.”

_Oh..._ Of course. “Do I turn you on?” Enjolras asked... just be sure they were on the same page.

“Fuck, yes. You always turn me on,” Grantaire admitted.

“Oh, my god...” Enjolras whispered excitedly. He hadn’t known. He should have known. Grantaire was always expressing his admiration for him whenever he saw fit. Enjolras couldn’t see why that was the case, but as he was subjected to Grantaire’s affectionate caresses, he was regretting not responding to him sooner. But to deal with irrelevant attention from anyone, he had always chosen to ignore distracting proclamations. They were counterproductive. This was something else. “You actually mean it when you praise me... the way only you do?”

“Yes,” Grantaire said, and Enjolras could feel his lips smile against his cheek.

He smiled back, feeling woozy and loopy. Grantaire’s warm lips travelled across Enjolras’ lips and he shivered when the soft tissue was tickled. Parting his lips, Grantaire’s own returned and stayed there. They’d stopped moving.

“Do you permit it?” Grantaire murmured, wanting his consent. His breath was like a caress, and Enjolras nodded.

“Please...”

His mouth fit perfectly on Grantaire’s. A small hum escaped him and Grantaire tried to pull him even closer. Enjolras hummed some more and just let his mouth be manipulated into the kiss. Tongue. Yes, he could work with tongues on top of hot kisses. More hums, more kisses. Hungry ones.

“Enj...” Grantaire moaned and his hands wandered to squeeze Enjolras’ arse. 

A breathy moan. Enjolras was becoming vocal. “This is so good. I really need this,” he gasped when their mouths finally let go.

“I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you the moon if you want it.”

“I don’t want the moon,” Enjolras protested and nosed persistently at Grantaire’s face.

“Gods, those nose kisses.”

“They’re quite spectacular, yeah,” Enjolras whispered and pressed his forehead against Grantaire. He kept smiling even if Grantaire couldn’t see it. They embraced tenaciously and got back to kissing.

“Bed?” Grantaire suggested moments later.

“Should we do this on the bed?” Enjolras asked, suddenly worried about making a mess on the nice landlady’s bed wear.

Grantaire chuckled. “Depends on what we’re doing.”

Enjolras looked at him and they smiled. 

“Kisses. They’re the best. More of them,” Enjolras demanded.

“They’re pretty great,” Grantaire agreed.

“When we get out of here... tomorrow...” Enjolras tried to tell him. Their feet were moving towards the bed in spite of agreeing that it wasn’t a good idea. This unsurpassed plan was disastrous. “Much more.”

“All you want, Enj.”

Enjolras was trembling from something. Adrenaline, Endorphins, Caffeine. It didn’t matter what he was high from. His body was on autopilot and the second his knees connected to the edge of the bed, he moved up and pulled Grantaire along when he could reach.

His thighs fell apart to accommodate Grantaire and he stuttered out his arousal when Grantaire’s hardness fitted next to his. Their bodies entwined as they rutted mindlessly. Harsh breathing filled the room and Enjolras was about to scream from pleasure, when Grantaire put his hand over his mouth and bit into his own flesh to cover his own. Enjolras turned his head and Grantaire followed his motion. These kisses were phenomenal, and only enhanced coming down from their climax.

. ~ɤ~ .

“How do we explain this?” Enjolras asked after a while.

“I don't think she heard anything,” Grantaire said with a grin.

“Her husband’s clothes, Grantaire. They’re not exactly in a state to proudly return with a ‘Thank you’.”

“Oh...” Grantaire turned and cast the soiled garments on the carpet a look. “We’ll just wash them in the sink and hang them on the radiator.”

They could, but were they really going to? They lay huddled underneath the duvet – Enjolras’ duvet, and the chances of them leaving that duvet were pretty slim. Enjolras huffed and burrowed closer to Grantaire who held him gladly.

“This is nice.”

Grantaire chuckled.

“I know,” Enjolras said, “I’m sounding like a broken record.”

“I like that record.”

“So do I,” Enjolras said softly and looked into Grantaire’s sea green eyes. “I wasn’t aware how much I actually like you, Grantaire.”

“Yeah?” Grantaire answered. “How much is that then?”

“I want more of this when we get home. Is that too forward?”

“Not for me,” Grantaire said.

“Can we... I mean...”

“Yes. We can start now,” was Grantaire’s immediate answer.

“Dating... if that covers it,” Enjolras elaborated just to be clear. He’d never dated in his whole life. He’d seen it done of course. However, the attraction of the drama surrounding dating had never made sense to him. Dating Grantaire seemed like a reinvention of the term. Dating Grantaire was equal to feeling good and it had been a while since he last thought about that directed at himself. 

“Thank you,” Enjolras whispered before he closed his eyes.

The sharp intake of breath Grantaire drew made him smile. 

“It was my pleasure,” Grantaire finally said, but Enjolras had already fallen asleep.

. ~ɤ~ .


End file.
